Lullaby
by eDoll
Summary: And he would always, always play her a lullaby in her white, white room with vases of flowers and only one window of her favorite sky.


**A/N: **Wow. It's been a little over half a year since I finished **Light**, and I'm really glad you all enjoyed that one. I'm super sorry that I've been lazy with my fanfictions.. Trust me. I've been attempting to write something; _anything_, and nothing comes to mind! **BUT I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS! **My plot and storyline has not been entirely planned out, but I'm going to try my best. I hope not to disappoint after **Light**; that fanfiction was something that grew into something more. So here is **Lullaby**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, the animation and manga, or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes, there are wishes that don't come true.  
And promises turn into lies, and forever ends just a little sooner._

_

* * *

_

_Ne, ne – do you remember? When there was a time we could smile and laugh and enjoy the pretty gifts this world could offer? The time where "us" and "we" existed._

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?"

_Why did that end?_

It was spring, the season where smiles are abundant and everything seems lighter. They were on their backs, side by side on that pretty, fated grassy hill. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and features relaxed. His blue hair swayed gently with the slight breeze, his hands resting on his chest.

_It all disappeared._

Her eyes were crinkled prettily, twinkling. Her arm was up, her hand shielding her yellow brown orbs from the intense light of the sky. Her long, pink hair was splayed messily, her bangs up, the clip she always wore loosening all the more.

_Even though..._

"Ikuto, don't you ever wonder what's beyond that sky?" Her bright voice broke the silence once more, trying her luck at getting the boy to respond.

"Space."

She giggled lightly and playfully nudged him with her elbow, "Whatever."

An eyelid lazily opened, revealing his midnight blue eyes, "What were you expecting me to answer?"

Amu took a deep breath, smiling happily, so utterly content with her place in the world. She turned her head to face Ikuto's, "The infinite possibilities! All the things that could happen, that are waiting to happen!"

_Even though you said everything was going to be okay._

Ikuto turned his head too to smirk lightly at the girl, "But you know, space is technically the correct answer."

She stuck out her tongue, "You're just the 'I-take-everything-literally' type, Mr. Unoriginal."

"Sure."

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." His eyes widened slightly, but it was nothing new. He has already known, since a long time ago when they started dating. Ikuto grasped the pink haired beauty's hand, intertwining his slender fingers with hers.

_Was I really that annoying?_

"I'm only going to be an hour away."

"But that's an hour away just to hear your violin." Her voice was still steady, but the slight, sad tone had seeped through.

_I only wanted you to be happy._

He smiled ruefully, "So you just want you hear my violin?"

"I'm not going to say what you want to hear, you egoistical bastard."

"Amu?"

_Don't ever let go of me._

"Yes?"

"I love you too." And he sat up just a little to turn and rest his forehead against hers just to smirk at her flushed face.

"_Idiot."_

_

* * *

_

It was something that was supposed to last forever and ever. For an eternity, just the two of them. An innocent girl and a passive boy like they were the only ones in the world and nothing mattered at all.

_I'll forever play your lullaby, no matter what, always._

_

* * *

_

It started about two, maybe three years ago, in the winter, in the snow and down the dumps. A silent, snowy day; the type where even kids decide to stay at home and drink hot cocoa and lie around at home, neglecting chores. The air was crisp and it hurt a little to breathe deeply.

Twenty-one year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto strolled down his usual path, his violin case thumping against his back in rhythm with his steps. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his gaze cast downwards. It was another day without a successful finding of the perfect present for his girlfriend. Damn those gift exchanging holidays.

"AHHHHH!"

Ikuto immediately glanced both ways, heart sent pounding at the sudden screech of a young girl's voice. Bright pink hair twirling about in the wind caught his eye, deeply contrasting with the white snow and dull surroundings. She was crouched at the riverbank next to his favorite napping spot. She looked to be in no danger or threat, so why..?

"May I ask why you screamed?" She didn't respond immediately, but Ikuto could see her shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice, probably upon realization that someone had heard her.

She slowly got up and turned around, patting snow off her school uniform. Her face was red (he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from embarrassment) and muttering under her breath. When she looked up at Ikuto, her large, innocent eyes glistened, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. They just stood and stared at each other.

Fidgeting with her skirt and brow furrowed, she spoke.

"Why do you want to know?" Her voice was cool; calm and collected. She averted her gaze and crossed her arms.

He smirked in amusement, "My, my. Aren't you cheeky, trying to act tough when you're blushing like a tomato?"

"I'm not blushing! I-i-it's cold, that's why!" Fumbling over her words, she turned her back to him once more, staring at up at the darkening sky and the pretty snowflakes and swirled and danced in the wind.

Shrugging, Ikuto continued walking. High school girls who dyed their hair pink and flustered about miniskirts and boys were the least of his problems. He had to get a present for Utau before she went and suggested that _he _be her present, therefore implying another night without sleep and he had work and –

"It's not like you'd care, anyway.."

His train of thought was once more interrupted by the strange, pink haired girl. His sharp ears caught her quiet, dejected voice, and he sighed. Why did it matter? She was just a stranger, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto had no care for strangers.

But somehow, today, it was different. He was also feeling terribly stressed, and since Utau was always busy and Kuukai was so into his sports, Ikuto had absolutely no one to rant to. Besides, he didn't want to trouble his most precious people with his little problems, and this innocent encounter was just _begging _him to skid down there and have a therapy session.

And thus, Ikuto carefully made his way off the path and down the hill, his shoes smoothly meeting the dead wildflowers and grass covered in snow.

The young girl seemed surprised, her eyes widening just a bit and the blush coming back once more. She resumed her crouching position, staring passively at the river He stood still, awkwardly, one of his hands clutching the strap of his violin case securely and the other scratching his head.

"I didn't hear your reason very clearly, little girl."

Her response was hesitant, but curt and embarrassment so heavily laced her words, "I think I like a boy."

Ikuto stifled a chuckle. She immediately jumped up with a blush that would have made the ripest of the tomatoes jealous and glared at him, "Hey! You wanted to know so I told you! No laughing!"

"That's no reason to scream at the river. I feel bad for it, having to hear such a horrible screech."

"You're insane, you old man. Why are you talking to a high school girl anyway, you pervert?"

"Because sane people don't randomly scream at rivers."

Finally understanding that Tsukiyomi Ikuto had a way with words, she huffed a breath and faced away from him.

And once more, it was silent.

"I was remembering all of the harsh and stupid things I didn't mean to say to him, and.. I don't know." It was that same quiet and dejected voice again.

"Well, people get nervous, and you're just one of those-."

Her voice once more shattered his sentence of comfort, "E-Excuse me! Umm.. Your name?"

He was getting a bit irritated, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi-san, can.. Can I practice confessing to you? Uh.. Um.. Not that I like you or anything, but I think once I say 'I like you' out loud, it'll be easier when I say it to Tadase-kun.."

It was impossible to read her. The random words, the random screaming, the random confessions and requests; it was causing Tsukiyomi Ikuto to stress out even more than he already was.

"...Sure?"

"Alright! Thanks!" She smiled so brightly at him, Ikuto forgot himself for a moment, stunned by just how innocent this high school girl was. The girl took a small breath, and looked at Ikuto apologetically before blushing widely and averting her gaze.

"Tadase-kun, you know.. I've always.. always...." Her voice trailed off and she shut her eyes in determination, "I've always liked you!"

Silence. Her heart pounded erratically, and even though it wasn't Hotori Tadase in front of her, she was still afraid. She knew he wouldn't respond; he was a complete stranger! He must she think was a freak or something.

"That was good." She immediately looked up, surprised, and saw a hint of a smile. He reached out and ruffled her hair, "Relax a little though."

The girl broke into a grin, looking relieved. Her whole being radiated in happiness and the afterglow of self achievement. She bowed, "Thank you so much, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san!"

She turned around and began walking away. But, before leaving, she faced him once more, flashing him the same smile that melted his heart, just a little.

"I'm Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet you!"

_What a weird girl._

And then he realized he didn't get to vent his anger at all.

_

* * *

_

The moment Ikuto's hand twisted open the doorknob to his comfortable three story townhouse, he heard his girlfriend's sugary sweet voice beckon him inside. He braced himself.

"Ikuuuutttoooo!" As a tackle hug was issued upon him, Ikuto made sure to turn his body just right so when her attack landed, they would fall onto the couch and no one would get hurt.

His girlfriend of two years was Hoshina Utau, the beautiful blond idol in Japan. They met through Souma Kuukai, a soccer star. He was Ikuto's best friend and Utau's company sponsered his games, and Ikuto somehow found himself in a relationship.

"I'm back, Utau." Ikuto let himself be the target of affection for a little longer, smiling gently at his idol girlfriend's small figure on top his own.

"Where'd you go? You were out for so long."

"I was out looking for a present for you... And.." he trailed off, wondering if he should talk about the strange Hinamori Amu he met before.

"And?" Utau's voice became sharp, sensing his next words.

"Nothing. I saw a kitten in trouble so I helped it a little."

"Oh! I see, that's great! You're such a hero, Ikuto!" She smiled beautifully once more, her worries gone. Utau let her cheek rest on his chest, and she looked up at him.

"Ne, ne Ikuto. Play me a song on your violin."

"If you get off me for more than a minute." The idol obeyed, surely taking her time in getting off her hunk of a boyfriend and sat down on the couch as soon as he stood up. She waited eagerly for the beautiful music his violin produced when he was playing it.

As soon as he was comfortable with how his violin was placed, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Any requests?" His voice was playful, as if he already knew her answer.

"I want a lullaby."

"Of course."

And his slender arm began to move the bow.

But as he was playing his soft, melancholic melody, he couldn't help but remember _her_.

Hinamori Amu, with her pink hair and pretty blush and bright,. And her smile; oh her smile, and he idly wondered if she would be there once more, at the snow covered riverbank.

"_Idiot._"

* * *

**A/N: **_Ikuto may be out of character_ because I think this is how he would be if his wonderful family did not have to face the problems they did in the manga/anime. He is not related to Utau in this story, and this _is _an **AMUTO **fanfiction, so no complaints. Please. Chapters get longer as story progresses and I know what I'm writing, and please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
